Fate Works In Weird Ways
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi two-brothers who see Tatsuha and Yuki also two-brothers who they instantly fall in love with! Can Shuichi win the heart of Yuki? Can Ryuichi win the heart of Tatsuha? AU. TatsXRyu ShuXYu.


**A/N: Hello new-time readers! I'm CookiesForTheNeko and I'm going to be writing a story I hope you like! When your finished reading please review! It's the least I can ask from you! But if you don't want to I guess it's okay...just as long as you enjoy it doesn't matter as long as I slap a smile on your face!**

**Description: Shuichi and Ryuichi two-brothers who see Tatsuha and Yuki also two-brothers who they instantly fall in love with! Can Shuichi win the heart of Yuki? Can Ryuichi win the heart of Tatsuha? AU. TatsXRyu ShuXYu.**

**For the sake of the story:**

Ryuichi age: 16 and ½ 

**Tatsuha age: 17**

**Shuichi age: 16**

**Yuki age: 17 ¾ **

**P.s. They are all in high school. **

* * *

**Fate Works In Weird Ways**

**Chapter 1- Slowly Falling In**

"Get me one too!" Shuichi said to his brother, Ryuichi.

Ryuichi checked his pockets for a dollar. "I can't find one." Ryuichi looked down to the ground and put on his best puppy dog eyes and look backed at the ice cream man. "Can you please give me another Ice Cream for my little brother?" He grabbed Shuichi and put his arm around him.

"Pretty please?" They said in unison.

The man sighed in defeat. "What flavor..." he sighed.

"Strawberry please!" Shuichi said. Shuichi's favorite flavor is strawberry after all. The man handed Shuichi his ice-cream then the two left.

"Hey nii-chan?" Shuichi asked walking backwards so he could face Ryuichi.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Did you get the notes we were suppose to do? And the homework?" Shuichi asked while making an idiotic grin.

"Ah!...no..." They both sighed. "We can't fail again...we'll get held back this time they said." Ryuichi licked his cold, creamy, vanilla ice-cream.

"Let's borrow notes from someone! And homework..." Shuichi said.

"But from who...?" They thought for a second.

"ah!" They raised there hand in the air. "No..."

"oh well..." The two walked back home only to be greeted by once again...No one. It sure was getting lonely in their apartment ever since _they _died.

Shuichi scampered off to his room, same for Ryuichi.

….

Next day they did their daily routine which consisted of: Getting up, eating breakfast, then going to miserable high school, going home fooling around and then going to sleep.

Why was it miserable you asked? Because, they were always the ones who got picked on. Bully's just loved to pick on them. And if one was in class they had no chance.

….

**(At School)**

Shuichi placed his books into his locker. He turned around to only see Kazukiyo, the bastard who just loves to pick on him. _Great just great... _Shuichi thought.

"Hey," Kazukiyo said while pushing Shuichi onto the locker, making a loud BANG! noise. "Where's your big-shot brother?" Kazukiyo grabbed Shuichi's collar and got ready to hit him. Shuichi gulped. Just then...

"He's here!" A random girl said. "Oh my god! It's Yuki-sempai!" another girl said. Eiri Yuki, the sexiest , hottest, guy in the school.(according to the girls in the Eiri Yuki fan-club.) Yuki put on a smile and waved at the girls. Some of them fainted. Some of them melted. Most of them turned beet-red and screamed: "YUKI-SEMPAI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

_RING!_

All the girls skidded off to class. Yuki locked his eyes on the two. He walked over to Kazukiyo.

"Let him go." Kazukiyo did as he was told. Shuichi's heart raced. It felt like Yuki's golden eyes were pouring into him. "You should get to class."

"T-thank you, sempai!" Shuichi said nervously and ran in the direction of his classroom but instead went to the restroom. When he got there he looked into the mirror he was blushing. _Did sempai see me blushing?_

….

The next day Yuki and his younger brother, Tatsuha hadn't come to school that day. But luckily Kazukiyo didn't come either. As they were walking home they got another Ice cream(well Ryuichi did anyway)

They started to leave and Shuichi bent down to tie his shoe. "I'll wait..." Ryuichi said. Ryuichi saw Yuki and Tatsuha come their way. "Hey!" Ryuichi waved his hand. He ran up to them. "Why weren't you at school today nanoda?" he said using his happy demeanor.

"Well..." Tatsuha started.

"Are house burned down and we've got nowhere to stay..." Yuki said.

"...And we have no money." they both finished.

Ryuichi thought for a moment. "You could stay at our house nanoda!" He said cheerfully. He wanted someone else besides his brother at there lonely apartment.

"Wouldn't your parents get mad or something?" Yuki asked. A flash of sadness crossed Ryuichi's eyes.

"...There...gone." he said gloomily.

"...Oh. I'm sorry." He talked with his brother for a minute. "Really! Aniki are you sure?" Tatsuha asked his brother. Yuki turned back to Ryuichi. "Sure. We can stay with you." Ryuichi's face brightened up at the thought of his apartment not being lonely anymore.

Ryuichi grabbed Tatsuha's warm, soft hand and led the way. "Come on Shuichi!" he called his brother.

….

At their apartment Shuichi let Tatsuha and Yuki have their parents old bedroom. "Do you guys mind sleeping together? Because if you do one of you can take the couch but it's not as comfortable." Shuichi said with a kind smile.

"No we don't mind." They said.

"Alrighty then! Hey did you guys get the homework?" Shuichi asked.

"Uhh...Yeah it's chapter 7 read to page 133 and answer questions 20-35." Yuki said.

"Thank you sempai!" Shuichi ran out the door while yelling "Hey! Nii-chan! I know the Homework!"

"Hey Aniki?" Tatsuha said.

"What?"

"How long are you going to keep _acting_? I mean we are going to _live _here. You can't keep up this happy-go-lucky act! It'll drive you insane!"

"So? What, you actually _want _me to start acting like an ass?" Yuki said in a kinda pissed tone.

"...Yep."

"...You are such a pain in the ass, Tatsuha."

"You bet." He chuckled.

"So what do you think it will be like living here?"

"Ehh...Who knows?"

* * *

**A/n: Continue? R&R**

**Remember, a little motivation goes a LONG way. And the faster you reiveiw the faster I update!**


End file.
